


Poche Settimane

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Toshiyuki è stato ospitato a casa di Hideki perché la casa del primo è in ristrutturazione.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Poche Settimane

Le ristrutturazioni di casa sua sarebbero state lunghe e Toshiyuki non avrebbe mai creduto che il suo nuovo ragazzo gli proponesse di andare a dormire a casa sua visto che si stavano frequentando da davvero poche settimane.  
Certo pensava che Hideyuki si sarebbe limitato a farlo dormire sul divano, ma a quanto sembrava si era sbagliato di grosso.  
« Credo che io ti lasci dormire con questo freddo da solo? Puoi dormire benissimo nel letto con me»  
Toshiyuki era rimasto completamente spiazzato dalla risposta, sopratutto perché il loro legame non era così prondo, anzi non erano ancora andati oltre i semplici baci ma a quanto sembrava l’altro ci teneva davvero molto a lui.  
E così che si erano ritrovati a condividere per la prima volta il letto, certo non era successo nulla, ma con questo aveva imparato che Hideyuki fosse un ragazzo d’oro.


End file.
